Talk:List of references to pop culture
"The Force" is not a reference to Star Trek. It is a reference to the film series Star Wars. Guns n Roses In Dude we're gettin the band back together, during Danny's "Metal" part of his song, Ferb is dressed as Slash, also the SHUAH! noise Danny makes at the end is also used by Axle at the end of Welcome to the Jungle :You got it. Put it in. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) James Bond? I know the James Bond section lists Perry's theme being very similar to the James Bond theme, but isn't it a lyrical and stylistic mimic of "Secret Agent Man," theme to the show of the same name, not the James Bond theme? Perry's theme and Secret Agent Man are strikingly similar, but I hear no similarity to any of the themes from the various James Bond movies. IamThePlatypus 17:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ordering? What is the reasoning for this ordering? It isn't alphabetical? Is it listed in order of which appeared first? If not then one of those two should be applied or something along those lines. I will do it myself if no one else steps up in a week, to minimize people thinking I ordered it for my own purposes. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :IDK about the ordering. I think it'd be best to order them in order of how many references they are (Star Wars would be on top in that case) and then in alphabetical order (currently, three of the sections have three refs, so they'd be ordered alphabetically) Does that sound good? The Flash {talk} 21:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting approach, seems appropriate enough. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Episode titles??? Umm... what about episode title references? There are a few (not that I can think of off the top of my head but I do remember chuckling at them). Also, what about when Perry and Doofenshmirtz are battling witht the hot dogs? Is it just me, or do they (the hot dogs)sound like lightsabers? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : :I know the episode "I, Brobot" would be a reference to the Will Smith movie, "I, Robot" 19:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC)manafione Iron Man possibly? I was watching The Beak and realized that when Phineas and Ferb are first getting into the suit that there was some electric guitar playing in the background that reminded me of the music that plays when iron man get's suited up, it might've been the Iron Man theme.Has anyone else noticed this?ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :idk, it is just a basic robotic suit and basic electric guitar music in my opinion... felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Monkey Island? This is a VERY VERY long shot, but in Today is gonna be a great day, one of the lines is: "...stretching a rubber tree...", during this line, the backround of the tree is slightly similar to the Forest near the Log throwing competition from The Curse of Monkey Island... A long running joke in the Monkey Island series is that rubber trees are actually fake trees made from rubber and are easily stretched... Seems like a massive long shot, I know... MIfan 10:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Psycho Should we include a list of all the times the musical "sting" from the movie Psycho is heard? Cause it's heard a lot. For example: I, Brobot, Nerdy Dancin', Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, I Was a Middle Aged Robot, Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers... - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Psycho theme was actually played in the 1st Christmas episode when Candace said Isabellas catchphrase and the screen filps to IsabellaQuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 07:29, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Help Can someone ad the E.T. reference from Summer Belong To You? I don't know how! :It is nice to sign your posts. And what reference? There are only references if there are at least four references. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Are Moby Dick and Sherlock Holmes pop culture? I think there have been multiple references to Moby Dick. Perhaps there was only the one reference to Sherlock Holmes, though I have a faint recollection that someone was wearing a deerstalker cap in another context. Buggum 21:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Musical genres Is this or another page a good place to categorize the songs and musical references? "That's way too 'seventies for the 'eighties." "'Eighties music is so 2002." A few of the genres of the actual songs are: disco; big-band, crooner-era (Ferb on the Paper Pellican); grunge, perhaps (when Jeremy's band is hit by the Ugly-inator, action-movie (all of the Perry songs)...well, that's all I can come up with right now without consulting a song list. Buggum 21:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Dora Reference? Doofenshmirtz's line during the episode, "Oh, There You Are, Perry" when he had beaten the Regurgitator "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! LOHICIMOS! WE DID IT!" is a reference to Dora The Explorer's song during the end of the episode. Should that one be added to this page too? Brian1236 13:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The hitch hiker's guide "42" references are all coincidences I mean come on... There is zero evidence to suggest that any of the 42 "references" aren't just coincidences. Should we keep it or remove it? :I don't know. That number seems way too obvious to be a coincidence. - Jasonbres (talk) 13:27, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I just think it's sort of crazy that just because someone uses the number "42" (a rather low and commonly used number) it's a reference. By that logic any time someone uses the number "9" on anything, it's obviously a reference to the movie 9. It just seems wrong and I think we should remove it, but that's just my opinion. (however, the line from "This is Your Backstory is a reference.) जय गुरुदेव 22:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) : :Several 42s have been added to the list since objections were raised. I hope no one is still entertaining the thought that this section should be purged. :Here is my gallery of 42s in P&F :42-in-phineas-ferb :"Last Day of Summer" gave us "Forty-two sixteen". The very next line is "Candace, what is the cosine of 84.7?" Candace consults her calculator, and answers, "Seventeen". That answer is wrong, but Baljeet does not notice, and the miscalculation has no effect on his precise and accurate prediction of the next rift opening. The cosine of 84.7 degrees is 0.09237058744. The cosine of 84.7 radians is -1. :The blatant math error should lead one to reconsider the significance of the number 84.7. 84 is twice 42. A possible implication is that the these are the 16th and 17th intentionally hidden 42s (plus variations). The list has ten 42s, to which I would add the variant 427 (The Chihuahua docks at Bay 427 of the Death Star); also the 84 from "cosine of 84.7" . :There may be five undiscovered 42 or 42-variants remaining to be identified. If I find them, I will request that all 17 of the 42 and 42-variants will be listed. :- Prophit1970 (talk) 22:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC)